


Depuis la Terre, vous êtes des Anges.

by fassenheimr (svartalfheimr)



Series: aerial view: attrape-moi si tu peux [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Has Issues, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sam is a Saint, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers-centric, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svartalfheimr/pseuds/fassenheimr
Summary: During the thunderstorm in Wakanda, looking at Sam outside, Steve reflects on the past: the time he introduced Sam to Tony, and the time Steve realized Tony was Sam's soulmate.An IronFalcon soulmate AU, in which Tony knew all along that Sam was his soulmate, but Sam didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my work “Dans le royaume des airs, nous sommes des Dieux.”
> 
> Unfortunately, I don't think it can be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> If you're angry at Steve Rogers, please try this, and tell me what you think about it. I actually love (though I'm not 100% behind him about the Sokovia Accords) Cap, but I admit he's not all white. Also, Steve's still adjusting to the 21st century and has issues understanding things: asexuality is one of them. I just want to remind you that his views are not my own. (I actually understand it well, since I am one)
> 
> Unbeta'd. Also, English is not my primary language ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

He hasn't been in New York in a while.

 

Steve didn't like it — it wasn't the city he remembered. He wasn't very sentimental, despite what Tony might have said, but Brooklyn had been his home. Now, he barely recognized his neighborhood.

 

 _There's a toy store where you used to live_ , Tony told him once. In a way, he was grateful; he'd rather have this than a Starbucks. What was it with people and coffee? Was sugar and cream not enough?

(Although he must admit he rather liked the pumpkin spiced latte Sam made him try. It was good.) He was a stranger in a strange land, and that, in his hometown. It wasn't like he got used to it, anyway. After all, everything was strange nowadays. Though the Google was very helpful, for sure.

 

In front of him stood the Tower. Steve felt tiny again. When he got in, the secretary at the entrance recognized him. He's surprised so many passengers didn't notice him. He's not very inconspicuous anymore.

 

The secretary gestured at the far-left elevator. He nodded and smiled politely, then looked the other way, where some kind of waiting room was (he didn't know if it truly was some, it was an open-space), and started smiling. Sam was already here, half sprawled on a loveseat, apparently very engrossed in some magazine. He walked toward him and after a while, the man looked up and smirked when he recognized him.

 

“What are you reading?”

 

Sam chuckled.

 

“I was doing some quiz. I found my perfect Kylie Jenner Lip Kit Color.”

 

“What?”

 

Sam showed him pictures of – lipsticks? – and tapped on a pink colored one.

 

“Posie K. I'm not sure it's really the good color for me.”

 

Steve frowned. He tried to picture it on Sam and agreed. It looked kind of ridiculous. He pointed at another one that was less, well, pink. Dolce K. Sam hummed and seemed to think about it. He closed the magazine, sat up and put it on the seat next to him. He zipped his leather vest and got up, looking at Steve with a smile.

 

“Do you think if I ask Stark to buy me some he will?”

 

Sam probably meant it as a joke, since he didn't wait for Steve to answer and was already going up to the elevator. When he realized he wasn't being followed, he turned back and looked at the other man, who was still by the loveseat. He looked at him quizzically.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

Steve wasn't sure. He was still trying to adjust to many things – and this conversation was one of them. Men could wear make-up now; it wasn't common, but it wasn't as frowned as it had been before. And he is okay with that. If men want to wear makeup, fine, he just wasn't too fond of it for himself. He remembered conversations from his neighbors, dames complaining about it, and realized he didn't want to have so many complications about skin-tones and nail polish in his life.

 

He knew Sam didn't wear make-up. This was just the little things he said to help him adjust. His concept of normal conversations wasn't so normal these days – and he specifically wanted to change his views about this kind of things. He didn't know the name for this kind of things, there were so _many_ words, some confusing and others actually helpful (smartphone: a smart telephone. For a while, Steve actually thought someone had to answer all his stupid questions all the time and felt bad, but then realized that Siri was not a real person.) Sam was _bi_ , which meant he liked both men and women. Steve thought he was probably _gay_ , which was an okay term to call a homosexual (some terms they used in his days were not acceptable anymore, and Steve was kind of grateful for that), and the waitress from his favorite coffee shop in DC was an _Ace_ , which meant she was asexual. He still didn't truly get this one, but he was trying.

 

Some people were still not okay with that. He tried not think too much about them, and rather focus on himself: first learn, then understand it all. The thing was, he did not know if Tony was. Sure, he more or less had talked about his sexual life to Steve, but he never heard him mention male lovers; and he never searched Tony on the Google. (He searched for himself and realized that he should have listened to Clint.) Steve didn't know if he should say this to Sam. But seeing the man's worried look – he had probably been zoning for a while – Steve put on a smile and started walking.

 

“I think I left the bottle of milk out of the fridge.”

 

“Uh–uh.”

 

Steve relaxed. He knew Sam didn't believe him, but since the man said nothing more, he was happy to drop the subject. They walked towards the elevator, and he pushed the button. He ignored the curious looks people gave him around them.

 

“I think I'm gonna make a pass on the lipstick talk.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I've never been much of a fan. The er, crayon? The black crayon, this, I find pretty.”

 

Sam's eyes glinted. The other man tried to stop himself from smiling. Steve knew this meant Sam would've thrown him another one of his bad pickup lines if there hadn't been so many eyes on him already.

 

“An eye-guy, then. Who would've thought?”

 

Steve huffed and rolled his eyes. The elevator opened, empty. He stepped inside and put his back on the wall. Sam followed suit, doing the same on the opposite side.

 

“What can I say? They're the mirrors to the soul.”

 

The other man grinned and seemed impressed.

 

“Coelho, uh?”

 

Steve bit his lower lip and nodded. Sam whistled low and proudly nodded at him. Steve rolled his eyes and gave him a look.

 

“Natasha's got good tastes.”

 

The elevator pinged. The doors opened, and Steve let Sam step out before him. Vision was waiting for them. Steve shook his hand, and exchanged niceties with the man, while Sam was looking at the view the Tower gave them of New York.

 

It was breathtaking.

 

Vision floated where Sam stood, and smiled at the childish wonder in the brunet's eyes.

 

“Mr. Stark is in his workshop for the moment. I believe you came to see him?”

 

Steve answered.

 

“Yeah, we are. Wanda broke his wings during their last training together – it was an honest mistake really – and so we sent them to Tony, and apparently, he wanted Sam to come at the Tower to do some testings.”

 

Vision had been spending half of his time in their Facilities and the other half in the Tower. Steve did not know if it had something to do with the fact that his last memories as JARVIS had been here, or if he just liked Tony. He never asked, it wasn't his right to. Vision looked at him curiously, the question loud in his acts, but Steve just smiled. He didn't need to tell Vision he was here only because Sam had been acting weird ever since he had known he was going to see Stark alone. When Vision's eyes caught the nervous stance in Sam's back, he softly nodded his head at the blond and went away — through the wall. Steve was not getting used to that.

 

“I don't know why I'm so nervous. I already saw the guy several times. He's just a guy.”

 

Steve frowned at Sam's words. He would not tell him that, for him, Tony was anything but _just a guy_ , it wouldn't be helping. Tony was – well, _Tony_. They might've started on the wrong foot, and sometimes they still butted heads, but he really liked the man. He was probably one of his first friends in the future.

 

 _The present_. He was still adjusting.

 

Sam was also his friend. Tony and he were nothing alike: while Steve pictured the first man as firecrackers, Sam was warm coffee on a rainy day. Tony made him feel _alive_ , while Sam made him feel _safe_. (which his mind delighted in reminding him that safe was not a reality anymore.)

 

They heard the beep of another elevator. Sam actually startled. Steve said nothing.

 

Tony emerged from it, and Steve tried not to frown. The man looked exhausted. He probably hadn't slept for a while. Before Tony could say anything, he took a granola bar out of his pocket, tore the wrapper off and when the man opened his mouth, put the bar in.

 

The fact that Tony seemed confused but chewed on it without grumbling at him made it worse. Steve let him finish it, and then cleared his throat, gesturing at Sam, who seemed very nervous. Sam was staring at him, and Steve realized that he was supposed to introduce them. Sam quickly turned his head at Tony and smirked.

 

“So this is what the Sexiest Man's Alive look like.”

 

Steve looked incredulously at Sam, whose smile froze for an instant when he realized what he just said, and then glared back at him. Steve was a good friend. He would leave him alone at least till they parted ways with Tony before annoying him. Tony stared at Sam for a while and tensed. Steve saw it, but before he could react, Tony was speaking to him.

 

“The wings are fine. I've designed a new suit for you, you need to try it. Also, I think Pepper asked to see you, but I think it was a week ago.”

 

Steve sighed.

 

“Actually it was two weeks ago, and we already talked. Hi, Tony. How are you?”

 

Sam's phone rang. He picked it up, said he was on his way to whoever was on the other end and grinned at him. Tony didn't say anything, probably waiting for Sam to talk.

 

“Wanda's here, and I promised her I'd take her to visit some nice spots since we have some free time.”

 

Steve looked at Tony who was looking right back at him, and when he didn't see any objections from the genius, he nodded at Sam and smiled. The other man patted his back before leaving. He raised a hand before taking the elevator.

 

“See you around, Stark!”

 

Tony nodded and then seemed deep in thoughts. Steve cleared his throat, startling Tony, and put a hand on the genius' shoulder.

 

“How about I put on the suit and you go take a nap?”

 

When Tony just nodded at him, humming, and went away to wherever was his bedroom, Steve's stomach churned. In less than ten minutes, Tony should've grumbled at him, and yet the man didn't – which was definitely not a Tony-thing. He must've been so exhausted. Trying not to show his worrisome, Steve went through the elevator he knew led to the workshop and let FRIDAY take him there.

 

Months after that, Steve walked in the Facilities – his _home_ , but it never felt like it – and went outside, where he knew Sam would land after his flight test. Outside, fifty feet away from him, Tony was watching the Falcon and Vision with avid interest. Rhodey stood next to him, and Steve couldn't see his face, only the War Machine armor.

 

He thought at the instant, that this could be home – people. People he was happy to see, and them to see him. He looked at the window, where Natasha was standing inside, and smiled. She winked at him, and Steve suddenly felt at peace. Home could be wherever he decided it to be.

 

He started walking towards Tony, who was now surrounded by Vision, Sam, and Rhodey, and felt himself smile. Sam was talking to Tony, but when he saw him arriving, his grin expanded – a thing Steve had not been sure was possible. Yes, this could definitely be home. When he was close enough, he nodded at Sam.

 

“So, did you have fun?”

 

Sam's happiness was infectious, and Steve felt himself grinning at the man's giddiness. He looked at Tony and clasped his shoulder, to prove himself that he was here, that they were all here, and that this could mean home.

 

“His name is Redwing and he is perfect! You should've seen us!”

 

Steve huffed to hide how happy he truly felt and looked at Tony, his presence grounding him while Sam made him even more joyful.

 

“You spoil us too much.”

 

Tony didn't have time to answer him, since Sam then started thanking him again, so excited by his flight that he couldn't stop grinning. Every time he had a good flight, he'd come back on the ground drunk off of adrenaline, infecting everyone around him with his glee. Steve loved those moments, he cherished it as much as the one he spent arguing with Tony – they made him feel like he belonged.

 

Sam sniffed and laughed, passing next to Steve.

 

“I'm gonna grab a shower, I stink like hell. Let's go out after, yeah?”

 

Steve nodded at him and answered the man's smile by one of his own. When he looked back at the group, Vision and Rhodey had already left. He looked at Tony and wanted to tell him he finally found a home. Tony was scribbling on a piece of paper. Uh.

 

“I never saw you writing before.”

 

Curious, Steve looked at it and gasped. He's seen this writing somewhere before. He was sure of it. He saw this in—

 

Arizona, in July. When Sam and he were on the road in one of their searches for Bucky – their intel had revealed itself to be wrong, as always – and the man stepped out of his room shirtless. He saw this writing on Sam's stomach. His Mark.

 

Tony was walking away, half-running. He stared at the other man. He tried to grab his arm when he realized that Tony was Sam's soulm–

 

“Don't. You. Say. A. _Thing_.”

 

Tony sneered at him. Steve never saw him so angry before.

 

Steve never saw Tony so angry at him before.

 

Months later, in the quiet of Sam's room, looking at the storm outside surrounding Sam howling on his knees, Steve realized home could've been wherever he had wanted.

 

Bucky had always been his blind spot. He couldn't agree to the Accords because it meant he would've had to abandon Bucky. He had needed Sam in order to find Bucky. He had needed to hide the truth from Tony to protect Bucky.

 

But it wasn't Bucky who decided all of it. It was him.

 

He had no excuse for not telling Sam.

 

Steve had wanted to tell him how sorry he was but froze when he saw Sam back away from him after entering his room. The Accords were a mistake. He knew it. Look at what they did to Wanda, to Sam, to Clint. Steve had been right.

 

Sam was touching his stomach, where the Mark laid. Tony's Mark. Steve had abandoned Tony. He had abandoned him and deprived Sam of his soulmate because Steve was right. The Accords were a mistake.

 

In the back of his head, Steve heard a voice he wished he could send away. Sam's voice broke the silence.

 

“Did you know?”

 

Steve had been wrong. He had been so wrong. He still could still hear the voice that haunts him. Steve had known. Steve had known, everything, and thought it would be better to hide it. He should've known that secrets are not worth keeping. Not when it means to lie to those he care about. He didn't know anymore. He had been so sure of him, so sure about what he stood for, but now, in the quiet of this room, Sam staring at him, barely keeping himself together, his hand on Tony's Mark, Steve wasn't so sure. Steve wasn't so sure about everything he's done.

 

Has it been worth it?

 


End file.
